


Weight

by youresoawkward



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Barebacking, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9067069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youresoawkward/pseuds/youresoawkward
Summary: just smut, that's it





	

**Author's Note:**

> kinda just moving some short tumblr things over to my ao3 so they're all in one place. originally posted [here](http://bisexvalziam.tumblr.com/post/134562046288/liams-biceps-tries-her-best-not-to-think-about)

“Quit squirming,” Liam tells him, lips quirked up at the corners and thick fingers digging into Zayn’s hips while he grinds into him, slow and deep from where he’s knelt between Zayn’s legs. Zayn arches, legs spread wide and his hips shifting down to meet the pressure of Liam’s languid thrusts, searching for more.

The muscles in his stomach tense, and precum slicks the skin of his abdomen where his prick sits hard and heavy, Liam’s cock hot and pressing insistent against Zayn’s spot. “Fuck, Liam. I need more. Faster, please.” His shoulders ache from the way he’s gripping the slots in the headboard, knuckles sore from holding on too tightly, and his fingers itching to grasp himself. Tug until he’s finally cumming.

“Relax, love. I’ll get you there,” Liam says, fucking his hips up quick and Zayn groans at the sudden hard tap against his prostate, more wetness gathering at the slit of his cock. “You’ve gotta be patient.”

Liam slows his thrusts again, circles his hips in a way that has Zayn’s toes curling against the sheets. Zayn releases a hand from the headboard, trails his fingers over his own chest so he can tug against a sensitive nipple. He rolls the nub between his fingers, pinching, the dull pain sending shivers of pleasure down his spine.

Liam watches him through hooded eyes, cheeks flushed and body taught with the effort of holding himself back. Zayn tenses around Liam’s length, encouraging him to lose his restraint, needing him to. Liam’s skin glistens with sweat and he gasps at the feel of Zayn’s body tightening around him, brow furrowed and mouth dropping open.

“C’mon, Leeyum,” Zayn whimpers, his other hand leaving the headboard, searching for the heat of his dick, needing the pressure of his palm to send him over the edge. “Fuck me hard.” 

Before he can get a hand around himself Liam is grasping his wrist, pushing his arm onto the bed, stilling the slow grind of his hips. “Uh-uh. Want you to cum just from my cock in you.”

Zayn whines, fingers of his free hand still ghosting over his aching nipple and hips writhing, unsuccessfully trying for traction against the heavy, still weight of Liam’s cock inside of him. 

Liam leans forward, elbow against the bed, bicep bulging, and strong forearm trapping Zayn’s own arm against the soft mattress. Red, spit slicked lips graze Zayn’s before Liam is pulling his hips back and sinking forward again, movement quick and deliberate. “Just let me take care of you, babe,” Liam whispers against Zayn’s cheek, thrusting in again.

Each push of Liam’s hips teases against his prostate until his muscles are shaking from the pleasure, tense, back bowing with his need to cum. Liam snakes a strong arm under Zayn’s hips and pulls their bodies closer together, holding Zayn tight and fucking against him harder. 

The hand that’s not trapped beneath Liam’s strong forearm clutches against the meat of Liam’s back, loving the feel of Liam’s muscles flexing against his fingertips while his hips work hard against Zayn’s own. 

“You gonna cum for me, baby?” Liam pants, breath hot against Zayn’s face, and Zayn nuzzles into Liam’s jaw, biting gentle and licking over the mark.

“Yes,” Zayn moans, his orgasm is building with every deep snap of Liam’s hips, his prick stiff and dripping between their stomachs, the friction helping push him toward the edge.

Liam tightens his arm around Zayn’s hips and fucks into him hard and deep until Zayn’s cumming hot between them, body stiff and tight as his orgasm washes over him in waves. Liam fucking him through it until he’s tensing against Zayn, cock pulsing inside of him, warm and wet. 

They breathe against each other in wake of their release until Liam shifts to pull out, arm moving off of Zayn’s to let him up. “No,” Zayn whines, tightening all of his limbs around Liam, digging his heels into his thighs to keep Liam inside of him. “Not yet.”

Liam obliges, resting more of his weight against Zayn as he leans down to slot their lips together, a gentle push before he pulls away and lays his head on Zayn’s collarbone, face pressed to his neck, breathing him in.

Zayn runs his fingers through Liam’s sweaty curls and keeps his legs wrapped tight around him, reveling in the feel of Liam’s heavy weight pressed against him, inside of him. He smooths his hands against Liam’s scalp and across his back until he hears his breathing even out and his body relax above him, heavy and almost too much. He’ll have to wake him in a moment, when his weight starts to become oppressive, but for now he’s happy to feel Liam so relaxed above him, and he lets him sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> [x](http://bisexvalziam.tumblr.com/)


End file.
